User talk:XtinaS
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Flash Gaming Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Oi! Over 'ere! Ello. I'm the meticulous mafioso megaton mettaur, Dead Rising admin and Scribblenauts Rollback be my rankings, here to help! If you are still active, that is. I'll be waiting for a message! Mafia Mettaur 22:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey-o I just joined here all of five minutes ago, but I can help if you need me. Already I'm sorta really busy with other wikis like the Game ideas wiki, but I have plenty of experience editing, and doing technical stuff. I don't now how much time I can spare, but I'll try to help where i can. At some point, I'd like to affiliate with you guys as well. Later, Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." Gemcraft Wiki Hello, I am the administrator for Gemcraft Wiki, one of the flash games that has a page on your wiki. Could you possibly mention my wiki on your home page. I would be proud to mention your wiki on my homepage. Here's a link http://gemcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Gemcraft_Wiki I hope that you will consider this, so both wikis can be expanded. LevenThumps 23:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC)